Hidden behind closed doors
by kikkie
Summary: Qrow and Winter are hiding something from everyone, something no one could see, even from each other. But how long will they be able to keep their secrets hidden? And if those secrets do come to the light, how will it effect the ones they love? Rated M for lemons, cursing, fighting and anger. Main pair are Qrow and Winter, and others...
1. Qrow and Winter

"You are a drunk and a horrible example to our youth!" A beautiful white haired woman shouted at the black haired male in front of her. The male just rolled his eyes and sighed at her. The two were in his room in the middle of the night with their younger family members percent.

"Yea, well your an annoying bitch." The male growled. "And snobby to add that."

"Okay..." The smaller white haired girl said. "I think its time to go sis!"

"Yea, Uncle Qrow and I have to grade some paper work." The red haired girl said. The older white haired woman puts a hand in front of the red haired child.

"Leave us Ruby." The woman said. "Weiss, please take Ruby out the room."

The black haired male walks up to the white haired woman, standing two feet higher than her, he glared down at her with anger in eyes. The white haired woman glared up at him in anger. Both eyes burning in red, the two young girls stared at the two adults with worriment in their eyes.

"How dare you raise a hand to my niece!"

"She's not even your blood." The woman growled. The drunken man above her threw his bottle to the ground in anger before raising his hand to his blade.

"And I am out! I sense blood coming and I do not want to be a witness to anything." Weiss said. "Come one Ruby!"

"Coming!" Ruby shouted. The two girls walk out of the room quicker than the wind blowing through the night skies outside. The white haired woman stared at the door. Watching it close, then click to confirm it was locked. Once closed, she turns her body around and jumps on the man. Making him fall to the ground with a loud thump. The black haired man tries to stand up, but was pushed down by her hands on his shoulders. In a flash, her lips pressed against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth in the process. The male underneath her grabs her top part and tries to yank it off her body, but stops when her left hand pulls one of his hands away from her top. She lifts her body up a bit and giggles.

"I love it when you get upset, its such a turn on." She purrs.

"Your such a sadistic Winter." The male said.

"You know you love it Qrow." Winter said as she grinds her hips against his crotch. Forcing him to take a deep breath as his pushes pelvis up, grinding against the fabric that kept their sex apart. He could feel the blood in his lower regions boil as he tried to contain his lust for the woman.

"I hate it when you do this." He moaned.

"Do what?" She asked in a deep seductive voice that could make anyone go crazy.

"Act mean and selfish, then when everyone is gone, you act like my dream woman. Smart, strong, amazing drink, and best of all, amazing sex!" Qrow said. "I just think what you said to Ruby was a bit far."

"I will apologies and buy her a basket of cookies." Winter said. "But right now, I am so in the mood to have you in me."

"So vulgar."

"That's is nothing compare to what I am going to do to you." Winter growled. She presses her hand to his shirt, ripping the white shirt below her. She tears the fabric off his chest, exposing his skin to her, she leans down and begins to kiss the skin where his shoulder and neck connected. Nippling on the skin a bit, she gently bites his neck. Leaving a small purple dot on his neck. Qrow chuckles at her actions before grabbing her by the shoulder and switching them around. Making her lay on her back while he hovered over her.

"I sense a little hostilities." He chuckled. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You talked to that big breast woman." Winter growled.

"In the lobby?"

"Yes!"

"Are you upset?"

"Did you ask her for a threeway?"

"No..."

"Then yes I am upset."

"GOD I LOVE YOU!"

Qrow shouted before pressing his lips to the woman. Gripping the clothes that wrapped around her body to make an outfit turned to rags after Qrow threw them to the side. Leaving her in her white laced panties and bra. Grabbing her legs, he forced them into the air, he presses his lips to the white laced fabric. Kissing her covered lips, making it damp with his saliva. Winter moans Qrows name before throwing her head back to arch her hips froward. with a small chuckle, he bits down onto the silk fabric with his buck teeth. pulling it down her legs, he stands up to stare down at her with her panties still in his mouth. Winter stared up at the man with a confused expression and widen legs spread far apart. Showing off her pink flower that was ready for the taking.

"Qrow?" She asked with puppy dog eyes stared directly into his soul. To bad he was immune to her magic, because he had another thing in mind. Pointing to his zipper, he gave her a quick wink before walking over to the couch that was in front of the TV. Winter pouted at his sudden action, not giving her the pleasure she deserved.

"This is punishment for what you said to Ruby." He said, making Winter cross her arms.

"I didn't mean it."

"Tell that to Ruby." He said. Winter rolled her eyes before getting on all fours. Once down, she crawls towards his legs. He raises an eyebrow as her hands slithers to his zipper and button. With a pop sound, she was able to open his fly wide open to a black covered fabric that had something trying to stand up. A smile grew on her face when her finger tips grip the strap of his underwear. Pulling it down a bit, her smile widens ear to ear at the sight of Qrow's hidden talent.

"You are defiantly not human." Winter purred when her right hand grips his long rod. Moving it up and down, she watches in amaze as the flesh before her grew longer and thicker before her eyes. Without hesitation, she presses her soft pink lips to the hot flesh in front of her. Moving her small tongue from his testicles to his tip, tracing the lines of his sex, she forces it into her mouth without warning. Scaring Qrow in the process before he bites his bottom lip. Gripping her white bun, he closes his eyes and begins to breath at the feeling she was giving him. Her soft pink lips wrapping around his member, forcing it into her moist soft mouth. Qrow grits his teeth, he was close and Winter notice. She begins to move her head faster, up and down, twirling her tongue at the tip at times, covering his cock in warm liquids from his mouth. Qrow was at the edge of seat, trying to hold it in...only to when Winter slowly moves her head up from his member. Slowly letting his member slide out of his mouth, she grips the warm flesh and licks the tip once more while stroking his member. Her mouth wide open with her tongue sticking out, the sight was to much for him. It then Qrow growled, shouting her name, he came right into her open mouth. White liquids as white as her hair sprayed onto her face, little if it on her tongue. Where she actually wanted it, but she didn't mind wiping the sweet liquid from her face, then licking it from her fingers. Qrow covered his eyes with his right hand.

"Your a monster, you were sent from some sort of world to torture me." Qrow moaned before roaming his hand from his face to see her stroking his member.

"I can say the same for you darling." Winter said with a wink.. He couldn't help but laugh at her words. The two shared a kaugh, but only for a minute, for Qrow heard a knock on his door.

"Uncle Qrow! Dad wants to talk to you." Ruby shouted from the other side of the door.

"C-Coming!" Qrow shouted, almost sobering up at his words as he stood up from the couch. He zips his pants up and searches for his top in the process. Winter sighs as she stood up to her feet. Grabbing her clothes from the ground, she makes her way to Qrow bathroom. The second the door closed, was the second his front door open to an upset friend/brother-in-law and his two nieces.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Thank you for reading. tell me if I should make this a series or not. Till then, have a great day!**_


	2. WHAT?

"You want me to do what?" Winter asked the man with hair as white as her. She stood in the middle of her father's blue decrated office. With brown furniture and the scent of money everywhere, Winter felt annoyed by just being here. She could be doing something better with her time, like being next to Qrow. Although, yesterday was a bit of a hassle for her since she had to wait nearly three hours in his bed room naked till his family left his room. When they finally left his room, Qrow just knocked out on the bed next to her.

I want a grandson. As you know, your brother refuses to take over." Winter father started. "So I need an heir to my estate."

"Its not like Weiss and I exist." Winter muttered under her break, making her father look up from his books.

"What was that dear?"

"Why can't I take over? I am more than qualified." Winter said.

"Yes, but you know how it goes, only a male Schnee can run the business. And I believe in tradition."

"With all do respect father, I believe it is time to let go of tradtion. I can't drop everything and give you a grandson, especially out of the blue. What if I gave birth to a girl?" Winter started. "Do you wish that I just keep popping them out till I get a boy?"

"Well, if you don't want to do it, I can asked Weiss."

"What?" Winter asked. Her eyes widen a little at the words that just came out of her father's mouth.

"You are right. You have worked hard for your title, it is wrong of me to ask this of you, so I will go to your sister."

"Weiss is but a child herself!" Winter said. "Her body is not even mature enough to carry a child. Let alone be emotional stable to have sex yet! Sex changes people father, she is not prepared for those changes."

"I need a grandson Winter."

"Then talk to my brother!"

"He does not want to do it."

"It is unfair that he has a choice because he is a man! Weiss and I work harder than that spoiled brat!" Winter growled. Her father shot her a quick glare as he rose from his seat. Winter's eyes widen in fear as her heart begins to race.

"I am sorry!" Winter shouted. Her father stared at her with an upset face for a few seconds before sitting down at his seat. "I will take responsibility and give you the grandson you want. Who is the person you want me to partner with."

"I need someone strong, a business man." Her father said. She could feel her stomach twisting at the thought of laying underneath a chubby rich man trying to impregnate her.

"Can I find a hunter?" Winter asked.

"If he is rich, go ahead."

"Good day father." Winter growled before leaving her father's office. With boiling toxic vomit getting ready to spit out of her mouth, she stared down to the ground and begins to think of a plain to get out of this. But first, she needed to go see Qrow and Weiss to inform them of the news.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Qrow shouted in shock. Winter had just barged into Qrow office with a red face of anger and balled up fist when she delivered Qrow the news. In fear that she would destroy something, Qrow took her, or morally snuck her to his room to hear her explain the situation. Once there, Winter goes into his stash and begins taking shots of his rum that she bought him. At this second, she jugs down her third shot of burning cinnamon rum that was imported from an island.

"You heard me, my father wants a grandson! A child Qrow! He wants me to give up everything I have worked so hard for, just so that his company can have an heir! Which is stupid considering I am perfect to run the Schnee company!" Winter said as she walks back and forth in front of Qrow. She was walking around the mini table that stand in front of Qrow couch in his living room. The black haired male was sipping away at the bottle as Winter spoke.

"What does your sister think of this?"

"I havent told her." Winter said. "Did I tell you that he threaten to use Weiss?" Winter growled. If there was one thing she liked about being with Qrow, is that she didnt have to act high mighty with her nose to the air. She can stand and speak normally like everyone around her does. In other words, she can pull that fancy high class stick out her ass.

"What? She's like 15 or 16! She's as old as Ruby." Qrow said a little shocked at the news.

"I know! My father is insane!" Winter growled. "He never truelly loved Weiss and I! When my brother was born, all of his attention and focus went to him. When Weiss was only ten, he skipped her first solo performance to help my brother with his homework. I nearly cried when I saw Weiss's teared covered eyes. I had to convince Weiss to come here so she wouldn't suffer loneliness when I left the house."

Back to this whole baby making thing..." Qrow started. "What are you going to do."

"My dad want's me to marry a business man. I do not want to marry my own, I want you Qrow." Winter purred before walking over to Qrow. She takes a seat next to him then lays her head on his right shoulder.

"You sure you want me as a husband?"

"I wouldnt mind." Winter said. "True you get on my nerves, but your the only man in this world who let me be me. You don't talk down on me when I make mistakes, you don't ask my monthly income, you don 't tell me when and where to act like a lady. And those are only a few things about you that I like."

"Your making me blush." Qrow said with a small blush on his face. A devious smile grows on Winter's faces as her hand slowly moves from his chest to his stomach. Then, to his zipper.

"You also are the only man in this world to satisfied me in many ways."

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted from the other side of Qrow front door.

"Oh come on!" Winter growled as she stood up from where she sat. Qrow stands up as well and heads towards the door as Winter heads to his bedroom to hide. Once Qrow had open his door, he was attacked by two young ladies in tight fitted work out clothes that matched the color of their hair.

"YOGA!" Ruby and Yang shouted.

"Aw crap, is it that time of the month?" Qrow asked his nieces.

"Yep!" Ruby shouted. "Its that time of the month, when dad teaches Yo-Ga!"

"You promised to come this time." Yang said.

"I was drunk."

"Your never sober." Yang said before reaching to her back and pulling out a black plastic bag. "I got you your gym clothes."

"I hate yoga." Qrow growled.

"To late, you already agreed to it!" Ruby said before stands up from her uncle. Yang follows her younger sister's movement then follows out the door of Qrow's room. Once gone, Winter opens his bedroom door and peaks out.

"Coast clear?" Winter asked.

"Yea, their gone, and I have to attend Taiyang stupid yoga lesson." Qrow growled.

"I thought you liked yoga?"

"No, I like it when YOU do yoga. I just hate it, its nothing but poses."

"To relax the body and ease the stress you have.

"Liquor does the same.

"Without giving you a hangover."

"I am not doin it."

"Oh, your doing it." Winter said as she walks up to him. "And Scarlett will be joining you."

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here, thanks for reading. Btw, this is not a past story, this is a present story...well before Becan went to hell. Anyway, thank you for reading, have a lovely day! Also, please review!**_


	3. Scarlett

"I don't want to do this." Qrow moaned as a scarlet haired female drags him into one of Becan's many empty classrooms. Only this class room was not empty, for it was filled with eight teens and a grown blonde man that was Qrow's brother-in-law, and also the father of his two nieces. His name was Taiyang, and he was currently wearing a tan colored sleeveless shirt with yellow shorts that same colored as Yang's hair. His head turns to the side to the door where Qrow and The red haired woman just entered.

Qrow was wearing a red sleeves shirt with a black withering rose in the middle. With black short that went to his knees and red sneakers, Qrow was ready to do some weird poses that made no sense! He drank three glasses of vodka before coming here, so he knew he would not sober up any time soon.

"Qrow!" Taiyang shouted. "I am glad to see you brought Scarlett with you!"

"SCARLETT!" Ruby shouted, popping out of the blue and tackling the red head next to Qrow. "Oh my god, where have you been!? I missed you!"

"I missed you too cookie." Scarlette moaned. Ruby smiles as she gets off the older woman. She then helps her to her feet. Ruby wore black yoga pants with red rose patterns on it. With a black strap red long sleeve shirt, the young girl smiles before walking away to the other red haired woman in the room, Pyrrha. Scarlett makes a small chuckle sound before walking over to Qrow.

"Has it really been that long?" Scarlette asked as she moves a small lock of hair from her eyes.

"Yes." Qrow responded before lean down a little to her level to place a gently kiss on her lips. Scarlett chuckles in the kiss as she looks up at Qrow. "Your such a flirt."

"Sorry, just getting my kisses in before...Winter comes." Qrow says, giving the woman a quick wink. Scarlett gives him a wink back before walking over to the kids. Qrow couldnt help but stare at her bottom as she walked. Scarlett was a beautiful woman, a little curvy with her fat being in the right places. Her chest was almost the same size as Yang, only to beat the younger woman by being two sizes bigger (I think Yang's a double D, that's my guess. I could be wrong.). Her breast were being help together by a black sports bra that matched her red dotted black yoga shorts that complemented her tight big butt real nice. She had the figure of a goddess, well in Qrow's eyes. Although, the thing he loved about her the most was her wig, it was big, wavy, curly and red. Qrow's favorite color in the whole world.

"Okay class, everyone lay your mats!" Taiyang shouted at the students and two adults. Getting in two rows of five. Qrow laid his mat next to Ruby's, sitting down, he notice that Nora took a seat in front of him.

"Oh god." Qrow thought as he searched the room for Scarlett, only to see her next to Weiss, with Yang being in front of her. Nora turns her head, looking at the old man, she opens her mouth and asked:

"So, how come your here old man?" Nora asked.

Nothing says relaxation than yoga." Qrow said.

"Now everyone..." Taiyang started. "I want everyone to relax..."

"YOGA!" Yang shouts as she moves her body to the ground. Shifting herself, she lifts her legs in the air while balancing on her elbows.

"Now close your eyes."

"YO-GA-HA!" Yang shouted as she separates her legs while still standing on her elbows.

"Then take a deep breath."

"YOOOOO-GAAAAAAA!" Yang shouted as her feet move in a scissor like position.

"YANG!" Her father shouted at her, causing the beautiful blonde to open her legs and release a bodily air.

"Sorry, I just came from Taco town." Yang giggled.

"Wow." Scarlett muttered as she covers her nose.

"Yea that's not Namaste, that the nasta." Qrow muttered under his breath as his hands cover his nose.

"EVERYONE!" The blonde male shouted. "Cross your legs and lay your head back and relax."

Everyone in class does as told. Getting into the position as ordered, the class falls silent. Only for a second when a loud **_DING_** sound filled the room, making Qrow jump out of his position and get into a fighting stance.

* * *

(An hour later)

" _Some one get me a liter of rum._ " Qrow thought as he slowly adjust his body so that he was sitting conferble on his behind, rather than his head like the last pose. His eyes slowly moved around the class to see what everyone was doing, then stopped at Scarlett. She was laying down on her back with her legs up in the air. By the distance Qrow was, he got a clear view of her cleavage from her bra.

"I am so getting pussy tonight." Qrow thought to himself before adjust his body again.

"Now finally, to end today's lesson. We shall do, Downward dog! Eveyone get in postion!" Taiyang shouted. Qrow was the first to get on the ball of his knees, he lets his head sink to the ground a bit before releasing a long breath of air. Once everyone was in the same position, he lifts his head up and got a perfect view of Scarlett's behind. The mere sight nearly gave him a boner, it was so tight and bubble. The mere though of touching it excited him beyond his wildest dreams, that was until he heard something. A loud farting sound and a small gust of wind flying towards his face.

"Now take a deep breath" Taiyang said. In panic, Qrow's looks up and see's Nora's butt in his face. The older man holds his breath and closes his eyes.

"Inhale." His brother-in-law ordered. Only for Qrow to look down on the ground and shake his head.

"Inhale! I mean everyone!" He ordered. Qrow growls for a second before doing as told. He allows a large amount of air into his nose through his nostrils. Only to look surprised at the young girl's butt.

"Not bad."

"Right!" Nora responded.

"Okay lesson is over." Taiyang shouted. Everyon in the room moves their body so that they were ether sitting or standing up from their mat's. Qrow stood up from his quicker than lighting hitting the ground and walked straight out of the room in a hurry.

"Oh thank god!" Scarlett shouted as she lays down on the mat. Putting her legs in the air, she spreads them apart and begins to breath. But her breathing was cut short when Qrow re-enters thr room.

"Okay kids, Scarlett and I have work to do." Qrow said as he helps Scarlett off the ground. Ruby looks up to Qrow and Scarlett with sadden eyes.

"Aww, don't worry Kiddo! We'll hang out again."

"You promise?" Ruby asked.

"Promise." Qrow said. He then leaves the room with Scarlett not to far behind. The two adults walks through the long blue painted hallway that lead to the school's court yard. Once there, Scarlett's eyes widen in fear at who she say. Qrow on the other hand, started giggling.

"Jimmy!" He shouted. Making the tall man glare dagger at the two. Scarlett eyes widen for a second, but reverted back to normal as she watches the tall man walk over to the two. Once standing in front of them, he turns his head to looks at Qrow.

"That is James Ironwood to you." James growled. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching a class?"

"I just came from it." Qrow joked. James just rolled his eyes at the man in red words before turning his attention to Scarlett. She smiled at James before giving him a wink.

"And you may you be?"

"Scarlett Burn." Scarlet said.

"I know you..." James muttered. "Your that singer from the club he owns."

"The burning horse." Qrow chuckled. He walks behind her, wrapping his eyes around her, he holds her close and smiles. "And yes, she's my main attractions. Makes all the guys feel hot and wet, she's a real crowd bringer. You should come and see her some time."

"I rather eat dirt."

"I'll hold you to that." Scarlett purred. "Anyway, I must be on my way, I have to prepare for tonight."

With that, Scarlett walked away from the two males with a skip in her step. Qrow and a couple of soldiers (or huntsmen, don't care) stared at her bottom as she walks away from the group of men. The second she turned the corner, James went back to glaring at Qrow.

"Your disgusting, I can't believe Winter use to like you."

"I know right, why have her when I got this babe." Qrow said before giving James a wink. James gritted his teeth. A small vien could be seen popping out over his eyes in anger. Twitching vein grows as his blood boils.

"How dare you think that way!" James practically screamed. "Winter practically loves you, and your out with that slut!? The most beautiful woman in the world is in love with you! And you would trade her in for a slut tha sings at bars!"

"Aw, did I upset you?" Qrow purred. "Did I hurt your little feelings?

"I should rip out your tongue and give it to Winter as a present to show her...my respect."

"You could, but then what would Winter think of you?"

"She'd probably thank me."

"Yea right." Qrow said before walking away from the tall man.

* * *

"He said that?"

Scarlet asked her boyfriend in shock. Qrow was standing in the kitchin of his room pouring a glass of the unknown mix of liquior when he informed Scarlett of this news. The young woman with the red haired just shrugged her shoulders before placing her right hand on top of her head. she then grips the red locks and pulls at it. Making the large, puffy, wavy hair on top of her fall to the ground, allow Scarlett to disappear and Winter to take her place.

"Wow, I know James had feelings for me. But I didnt think it was that deep." Winter said. "I need to talk to him later."

Qrow nods his head before walking over to her. Taking a seat next to her on the couch, he presses his glass cup to his lips, allowing the strong burning liquids into his throat. Winter turns her head to watch the older male drink down the liquids till the cup was empty. Once done, he places the glass on top of his coffee table then leans back on the couch. Winter smiles at his actions before turning her body around to him, she stands up from her seat then sits down on his lap. Qrow raises an eye brow at her sudden behavior.

"Remeber the first time we did it?" Winter asked as she grinds her hips against the bulge sticking up from his pants. "How you took me to your room...threw me on your bed...ripped my clothes off like a savage beast..."

"I regret that day." Qrow moaned. "I didn't like the way I acted."

"I did." Winter purred. "In fact, I think you were trying to tell me something. Know what it is?"

"Tell me." Qrow asked.

"Your feelings for me. Something I wanted for years since our first day in school." Winter purred. "Now your all mine, and I refuse to let you go."

"Don't worry baby, I am not going anywhere."

"QROW!"

Yang and Ruby shouted from the other side of Qrow's front door. The black haired male just threw his head bad and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Winter just smiles as she climbs off the black haired man. Qrow sighs as he stood up and said:

"This boner will be the death of me."

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: End of this chapter! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day! and please Review! Also, Liza youtube Yoga video inspired me to do this chapter, you might see some of her jokes in the story.  
**_


	4. Nightmares and a sister

"Qrow?" Winter spoke. "What's wrong with you?"

Winter asked the man in front of her. She was wearing his button up shirt with her hair flowing off her shoulders. She stood in front of him in his living room. A smirk grows on his face as his eyes begin to glow a a bright crimson red that was able to appear in the dark room. The young woman tries to walk to the side towards the front door, but was stopped when Qrow grabbed her arm. He yanks her small body to the ground. Winter knocks hard into the coffee table before falling to the ground. She moans in pain while trying to get up, only to have Qrow grab her white locks.

"What's wrong snow flake?" The man asked. "Where's that fighting spirit you like to talk about?"

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. only for Qrow's grip on her hair to tighten. He gets to his knee's then whispers in her ear:

"I am going to hurt you so bad."

"This isn't you." She muttered. In a split second, Qrow reaches towards her neck. In a flash, his white rug was stained by blood dripping out of Winter's neck. Eye's widen and coughing with the final air in her lungs. She looks over to Qrow for a second before closing them. Qrow hovers over the dead woman for a couple of second before turning his head to smile at the man in the room. Placing the bloody fingers into his mouth. He sucks the warm red liquids from his fingers before bending down towards Winter body.

"She **was** beautiful." Qrow moaned. "Don't you think...Qrow?

* * *

"NO!"

Qrow shouted from his bed. Hair messy, eye's widen, and covered in sweat, the black haired man scans dark room for any signs of life. There was nothing, there was no, he was alone in his room. Shaking, he crawls out of bed and heads towards his kitchen, only to stop when he was in the living room. In a quick haste, he walks over to the light switch and turns it on. Brightening the room, he a wave of relief brushes past him when he was his with carpet clean.

"It was just a dream." Qrow tells himself. "Just a dream."

"Was it really?" A voice calls to him, making him turn his head and gasp at who was in his kitchen with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Raven?" Qrow spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been coming here from time to time to check up on Yang." Raven said. "But today, I came for you. I sensed your energy miles away. Wanna talk about it?"

"You disappear for...nearly 20 and you come here asking how I am?"

"Yea." Raven responded.

"Pour me a shot please." Qrow said as he walks over to the kitchen counter. Grabbing a seat to sit at the counter. Raven hands him a glass filled with a brown liquid. Qrow did not hesitate to grab the glass and jug the substance down his throat. Once gone, Raven pours him another shot, she then digs into her pocket and pulls out a green plastic bag filled with blue marble. Qrow stared down at the bag for a few seconds before he realized what it was.

"Calmers?" Qrow asked.

"Your energy is rising again. Your heat, your senses and your strength will increase."

"You sound like dad." Qrow growled.

"Oh, so you want to kill your girlfriend?" Raven asked, making Qrow look at her with a confused expression. "Yes, I saw your dream. I had one similar too, but it was with Tiayang and I bit his penis off."

"Oh god."

"Exactly why I left." Raven explained. "You and I aren't built to live this kind of life. Were savages, we kill, steal, rape and produce more of our kind."

"You've never raped a person."

"But you have." Raven said, making Qrow stare down at the counter in shame. "Tell me what happen five months ago."

"I don't know..." Qrow growled.

"Explained!" Raven ordered. Qrow sighs as he puts his glass down on the counter.

"Alright. Two years ago I put a down payment on a bar with a friend. I thought the bar would be a familiar, so I didn't put much effort into, but I was wrong and the bar became famous. The end!"

"Tell me the story, or I will cut your balls off."

"I rather go back to sleep. Goodnight sis, don't let the door hit your fat ass on the way out." Qrow growled before grabbing his glass shot and the bottle.

* * *

(The next day, Winter)

"Father!? You rang?" Winter asked as she enters her father's office. Standing in front of her father's desk was James, dressed in his school best, he turns to look at Winter. A smile forms on his face as Winter scans the room.

"Where's my father?" Winter asked her supior officer.

"Oh, he had to step out for a while." James said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Winter asked. Her hands cross over her chest as she stared intensily at the man in anger. It was a long awkward moment for the two. Winter did nit turn her head from his gaze. After almost ten minutes of silence, Winter opens her mouth to say:

"My father is not here, is he?"

"No." James responded.

"Why did you call me?" Winter asked.

"I wanted to apologies for that night. You know, the one in the Becon dining hall."

"I remember that night. I was drugged to the point I couldn't feel my tongue. I ran into the arms of Qrow for safety! QROW!" Winter shouted. "The utter embarrassment of a general huntress caused by a sick man!"

"I said I am sorry."

"Your words mean nothing to me!" Winter growled. "I trusted you, I trusted you with my life at some point! And you betrayed me for your own need!"

"Are you sleeping with Qrow?" James asked. The words Winter was about to spit out at that man suddenly got stuck in the back of her throat. James had said the four words that would possible be the end of her life: **Are You With Qrow?**

"What kind of question is that!? Me and that drunk? Its as almost disgusting as that night! Ugh, I can't even imagine him with his shirt off!" Winter practically growled, but also lied. In truth, the mere thought of Qrow being naked turned her on deeply.

"I notice something last night." James started.

"What was that?" Winter asked.

"I notice you always leaving his room in the middle of the night." James said. Even though Winter's face remained her usaul bitch stayed face, deep down inside she was screaming as if she was in a horror film. "What are you doing at his home?"

"Talking, since his two nieces are part of my sister's team I can't stop worrying about his influence on her team." Winter lied. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting with my sister."

"Alright. And I am sorry for accusing you of sleeping with Qrow." James said. "He doesn't seem to be able to handle you, let alone the raven haired girl from last night."

Winter's ears perked up at the words **Raven Haired Girl**.

"What?" Winter asked.

"Oh yes, my men saw a black haired woman coming from his bedroom last night." James said before digging into his left pocket. He pulls out a picture of the female, then hands it to Winter. In a flash, Winter snatches the picture out of his hand.

"That basterd..." Winter growled before stomping away from the man. A small smile appears on James's face as he pulls out his communicator. Pressing it to his ear, he opens his mouth to say:

"You were right, now all we need to do is catch him in the act."

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: What is James hiding? Who know, Anyway, thank you for reading! Some of you are confused by the first chapter about Winter suddenly becoming an heiress again, do not worry, I will explain it in duo time! Until then, Thank you for reading, please leave a review and have a lovely day!**_


	5. YOU CHEATING DOG!

"You low disgusting creature!" Winter shouted as she storms into Qrow's classroom. The four girls turn their heads in fear at the white haired maiden walking towards the girls.

"Oh no…" Yang muttered.

"Don't worry, I got 9-1-1 on speed dial." Blake said when Winter passed her. She stood on the other side of Qrows desk. Crossing her arms, she glared dagger at the raven haired man.

"Did I do something wrong?" Qrow asked. Winter turns her head to look at the four girls. Her eyes became red with anger before shouting:

"GET OUT!" and with that, the girls ran out the room as if their life's depended on it. Blake even fell to the ground by the door, making Yang and Ruby grab her ankles and drag her out. Once the door had closed, Winter turns her head to look at Qrow.

"If this is about the underwear thing, I promise I will give them back." Qrow said, a split flash, Winter jumps over his desk and tackles him to the ground. With his head in between her legs, Winter pressed her bottom down on his chest in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCK ANOTHER WOMAN! IN THE BED I GAVE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU IN!"

"What?" Qrow choked, causing Winter to raise her hand and smack his forehead. The older male groans in pain as he tries to break free from her grasp. Kicking his legs up in the air, he tries to find a way to squeeze his head through a small opening in her legs, but fails.

"Don't lie to me! James has pictures!" Winter shouted. "Tell me Qrow, was she good in the sack? Is she prettier than me! Can she sing better than me!?"

"I don't know who your talking about!" Qrow shouted.

"I don't believe you."

"I am so confused!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"Okay, that's it!" Qrow growled. With a loud grunt sound, he lifts his legs up and wrap them around her neck. Forcing her down, she falls backwards with Qrow grabbing her legs then forcing them under his arms, his right hand presses against her crotch. Making the white haired woman blush ear to ear as Qrow begins to undo her pants.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Winter growled.

"What?" Qrow asked as he pulls her customize made uniform pants down to her knee's. Showing off her white laced panties that had snow flake print on them. With a smirk on his face and chuckle under his breath, he grips the sides of the fabric, then pulls them down to her knees. Uncovering her well trim pink wet flower.

"Someone missed me."Qrow purred before pressing his lips to hers. Winter cheeks turn deeper red as her upper teeth bit down on her bottom lip. Her lips begin to form into a from as her eyes looked up as if they were about to roll into the back of her brain. His tongue was amazing, it was soft yet rough at the same time. Like sand paper, it was cause of all his drinking, it rubbed against her clit intensely. Making it twitch as her wall squeeze tightly. His tongue would sometime move from her clit into her hole, practically pressing his whole mouth to her secrete flower. Winter hated when he did this to her, especially when she is mad. He only did this to her when she was mad, he knew this always calmed her down, and it would just make her so upset because she would forget what she was mad about.

"S...St...op..." Winter moaned. Her hips begin to grind again his tongue, betray her mind's words to stop. She could feel him smirking against her sensitive skin when he removed himself from her. The second he removed his face from her skin, she looked down at him as of he had lost his mind.

"What are you doing?!"

"You told me to stop." Qrow said with a smirk. The young woman pouts as she climbs off the male. Pulling her pants up back to their orginal place, she glared daggers at Qrow.

"I am still mad."

"About the imaginary girl you saw coming out of my room...or small house." Qrow said, not realizing what exactly he was living in. It was a tiny home on campus ground, with only a kitchen, living room,one bedroom and a bathroom room.

"I saw a black haired woman in a red dress with red eyes!" Winter growled. She digs into her pocket and pulls out the picture she took from James. "This slut was seen leaving your house at 3AM!"

"That's my sister." Qrow responded before taking the picture.

"I don't believe you."

"Imagine her with yellow hair then." Qrow ordered before giving the picture back to Winter. The young woman does as told when she take the picture back She stares at the woman in the picture for a few minutes before seeing her with yellow hair. In an instant, she gasp.

"Yang?"

"Yep! That is my twin sister and Yang's mom!" Qrow said.

"I thought she disappeared."

"I thought so too, but apparently she has been coming to the school to check upon Yang." Qrow growled. "Ugh, your thighs are like metal grips."

"Why was she in your room last night?" Winter asked.

"She just wanted to check up on me."

"Checkup on what?" Winter asked. Qrow looks at the woman in front of him for a few seconds. Its not that he didn't want to tell her, its just that he was scared. He wasn't human, but he didnt want her to know that. Well, not now at least. So, he stood up to his feet then walked over to Winter. Placing both his hands on her hips, he pulls her small close to his then said:

"Give me a kiss." Qrow ordered the woman. He stuck his out of his mouth, then let it hang. Winter blushes at the sight before leaning towards him with her tongue handing out. It was a strange kiss they did, most people would normally kiss each other with lips or even their noses. But these two, kisses with their tongues. Rubbing the pink moist skin together, mixing their saliva together. It might have been disgusting to many people, but to them is was the most romantic thing they could do to each. When they separated, Winter presses her head to his chest and sighs. Qrow smiles at her actions before resting his chin on top of her head.

"I am sorry I hit you." Winter said. "I was just so mad at the thought of another woman having you to herself."

"I know how you feel." Qrow said. "I nearly killed James after that night."

"Oh baby, that would have been a huge mess to clean up. We need to get him off our backs, I don't like the fact that he's watching you at night."

"He is!?"

"That's how he got the picture of your sister."

"Oh great! First the girls now James, who's next? The dean?!" Qrow growled. "I am not getting sex anytime soon am I?"

"Well..." Winter started as her right hand presses to the buttons on her top. A small smirk starts to grow on Qrow's face, but it disappears quickly when Yang entered the room with Weiss behind her. In a state of panic, Qrow grabbed Winter's arm then threw her to the wall. Both Yang and Weiss gasp in fear before turning around and exiting the room. Once the door was closed, Qrow bits his bottom lip before looking over to Winter. The white haired woman was laying down on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We should really do something about these doors."

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	6. A look into the past part 1

"That was good." Winter moaned as she rest her head on Qrow's chest. Naked and tired, Winter closes her eyes to listen to Qrow's heart beat. hearing the organ's was so soothing to her. She couldn't help but smile at this. Qrow places a kiss on her forehead, then leans back on his pillow to stair up at the ceiling.

"God I needed that." Qrow said. "Think we could go another round?"

"After my nap." Winter said. The two laid there in silence for a few minutes. Enjoying each other company and warmth in the silence of Qrow's room. The silence was later destroyed by the light sound of Winter's snoring. Qrow wraps his arms around her back as memories of the beginning of their relationship, how it all started.

* * *

( **8 months ago** )

"Check out what just came in?" A man with orange hair asked as he hands Qrow a glass of rum. Qrow turns his head to the man and smirks. Qrow was sitting on a dark brown bar stool that had a red cushion underneath. In front of him was a brown bar counter that matched the color of the bar stool. The top part was marble with a black circle pattern that matched the black wooden floor of the bar. The area was in a dark room with many tables placed on the side in front of a stage and a dance floor. That was currently empty at the moment since the bar had just opened.

"Red head, hot Wilder." Qrow responded sarcastic voice. Wilder just rolled his eyes before turning his body around to the large selection of liqour and begins to organizer the bottles onto the shelf's. As he did this, Qrow's eyes turn to The red haired woman who had just entered his bar. She looked around the area, confused and dazed, before walking over to an empty table. Wearing a strapless red dress that fight her body to the point you could see every curve she had. Her hair was big and fluffy, big red lips and thick eye that made her eyes pop out at you. She was beautiful to Qrow, but she also looked familiar.

Qrow ignored that feeling to continue his drink, but stopped when he saw two men walking over to the table she sat at. The two men looked like drunk soliders from that army James ran. Or that's what Qrow thought. The two males had large mugs of beer spilling to the ground. Qrow could see the woman was in distress, but she didn't know how to deal with them. So Qrow, being the drunk gentlemen he is, stood up from his seat, grabbed the drinking list menu, and walked over to the table.

"Hey." Qrow spoke, making all three heads look over to him. "How's life?"

"Fuck off!" One of the armed soldiers 1 (or huntsmen) shouted.

"Yea, can't you see were busy!" The other shouted.

"I see your annoying this lady." Qrow said. "Besides, I just came here to give her the menu."

"Then give her the menu and fuck off!" Soldier 2 shouted.

"See, I can't do that..." Qrow said as he hands the red haired woman both his glass and the menu. The next second, A giant sych came out of the blew and threw those two to the wall. The red haired woman eyes widen in shock when she saw those men fly across the room like a couple of rag dolls. He then takes a seat at the table before taking his glass out of her hands. Sorry about that, been trying to keep the rift-raft out, but as you can see they come crawling in.

"Who are you?" She spoke, it was low but yet seductive in his ears. He wanted to hear her talk even more.

"Name's Qrow, I am co-owner of this place." Qrow said.

"Oh, where did you get the name Burning Horse?"

"I was drunk when I named the place." Qrow said. Truth be told, he was drunk when he agreed to put money down on this place.

"Why create a bar near a school?"

"Becon?"

"Yes."

"So I could be closer to my nieces. I'd figure, if they were going out to have fun, let it be in the club you own." Qrow said with a chuckle. The red haired chuckled at his words as well. "So tell me, what brings you here?"

"Just looking for a place to have drink." The red head said.

"What's your name?"

"Scarlett." She responded.

"I guess cause of your hair."

"No..." She said as she rose from her seat. "Its cause I make men burn for me."

"I know I'm burning." Qrow thought as he scans her figure. That dress covered all her good parts and it was pissed the black haired man off. Scarlett gives him a quick wink before turning her body around and then walking out of the building. Once gone, Qrow looks down to the table and laughed at himself. He knew there was something special about her, but he could not but his tongue on it. But he decided to shrug it off, especially when she came back a week later. Only this time, she wore a red skin fitted body suite with black stocking and red pumps. Her hair was tied up and she wore a light shade of black eye shadow. She sat at the bar counter drinking a some sort of liquor and reading a book. Which was strange to Qrow because it was Saturday and the club was almost filled with people. Mostly young adults wanting a drink and and to socialize.

"Hello." Qrow said, making Scarlett turn her head to look at Qrow. She closes her book and smiles at the man next to her.

"Are you ever sober?"

"Nope." Qrow responded. Scarlett just let out a small chuckle. Their night didn't end until the bar was empty and there was nothing but the sound of the ticking clock that hanged above the front door. Qrow and Scarlett had been talking for hours, now the sun was coming up and Scarlett needed to go. But as she rose from her seat to leave, Qrow stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't leave." Qrow said. A hand rest on her shoulder. Scarlett stared at him with a confused face.

"I have to go to work." Scarlett said.

"Will you be here tomorrow night?" Qrow asked.

"Well..." Scarlett spoke, only to lose her words as she stared into his red eyes. She could feel herself being lost in them, not realizing that his other hand rested on her other shoulder. Then, it slowly moves from her neck to her ear. It slowly moves through her hair, when this happened she snapped back to reality to push him off her a little.

"I need to go!" She shouted. Qrow's eyes widen at the side of her running in heels out the door. He shrugs his shoulder before heading home that day.

* * *

(Present)

"Winter..." Qrow whispered into the woman's ear. The white haired woman on top of Qrow moans in annoyance before moving her head up. Resting her chin on his chest, she looked straight into his red orbs of eyes.

"Its almost 5, don't you have a meeting to go to?" Qrow asked.

"Ugh, I can miss that meeting. Its just my father trying to get answers out of me for the company." Winter growled. "It's nothing important to me."

"You sure?"

"Positive..." Winter purred before moving her body upwards so that she was sitting on Qrow. "Now, about that second round..."

* * *

"Ruby?"

Weiss spoke, it was the middle of the night when she slowly pokes the red head that slept above her. The silver eyed girl turns her sleeping figure to the side to look at her friend. Weiss stood there with sadden eyes, her hair was loose, not in its normal ponytail, and what is worse...her body was shaking. Ruby moves her upper body up from the bed to look at Weiss.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I am fine." Weiss answered. "I was wondering...could I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Uh, sure!" Ruby said. She scoots her body to the wall as Weiss climbs on top of the bed. The bed moves a little, but does not fall down. Ruby lays down and turns her body to the wall. Weiss wraps her arm around her waist as she presses her body against her back. Ruby blushes at the feeling of her nose rubbing against her back. But she ignored the feeling and went to sleep. Weiss on the other hand looked scared and sad. Tears roll down to Ruby's pillow as she held her legs tightly. A small stinging pain went up her spine, forcing her to bite down a moan of pain.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here! Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_


	7. Secrets out of the bag! Part 1!

"Are you sure about this?" Ruby asked as the white haired woman applied glue on on Qrow's gorgeous face. She was in front of of his morning class, with his hands restrained to his chair and his weapon out of his reach.

"I am positive, this will get rid of all his black heads." Winter said with a smile. "Remember girls, this is war."

"GIRLS!" Qrow shouted.

* * *

(Five hours earlier)

"Wait...what?" Ruby asked the blonde male in front of her. Sun was standing on top of team Rwby's lunch table with a trophy in his hand.

"Its men appreciation day! Which means all girls in the world must appreciation the men in their lifes."

"I thought that was fathers day." Ruby said.

"I can't believe there's a sexist holiday that exist!" Weiss growled. "Also, get off my table, I am eating food! I don't want to see your muddy shoe's right now!"

"Not until I get my queen of the day." Sun said.

"This is a joke? Right?" Jaune asked. "I have never heard of this holiday! And there are more women than men in my family."

"This a legit holiday..." Ren said as he read off his communicator screen. "Celebrated in but a few areas, the location of Becan being one of them. The holiday was originally created by the first generations of hunters to feel appreciated by their women. This holiday existed before the law was passed that women can become hunters of the grim. Still celebrated to this day, a hunter is allowed to pick a woman of his choice. In that time frame, the woman must complete three things. She must cook one meal, perform one act of kindness, and one thing that the hunter wants he can perform on the girl. With her permission of course."

"That's uh...legal?" Yang asked.

"So, who's the Queen?" Nora asked with a smile on her face.

"Blake!" Sun said.

"Knew it." Blake said before standing up from her seat. Sun jumps down from the table, landing right behind Weiss, then he extends his arm out to Blake. The black haired girl reaches her arm to him, but was stopped when Weiss slapped his hand away from her.

"Blake don't encourage this!"

"Why, we did it last year." Blake said.

"YOU DID!?" Everyone at the table shouted in shock. Making the whole class room look at the table with shocked faces.

"Yea, I humor him." Blake responded calmly. "Now if you don't mind, I am about to cook something...banana related."

"Oh, I love banana pudding!" Sun said with a smile.

"That will take hours."

"Good, enough time to hit the movies!" Sun said before hopping away. Blake follows behind with a smile on her face. Once gone, Yang looks at Ruby to say:

"Wait...so if a guy comes to me. Do I have to say yes?" Yang asked.

"If he is a hunter or a hunter in train, yes he does." Ren said. "And if you don't have a man, one will be appointed to you."

"I CALL JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouted before wrapping her arms around the blonde. ( _In the words of Nora in the Chibi universe_ " **Pyrrha is fine! Nothing happened! EVER!**!" _In other words, my story is not canon, so I can have her in this and not feel guilty at all. Plus, I love this chick!_ )

"Wait, don't I have a choi-NO!" Pyrrha shouted, cutting Jaune off. "I refuse to be paired up with someone else! Now lets go to movies to avoid everyone!"

"Is she serious?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Ren responded.

* * *

In a room covered in artificial darkness that blocked out the sun, two figures laying in a circle shaped bed. Under the black silk covers, one of the sleeping figures raises their bodies from the other warmth. Looking around the room, the figure sighed before looking down at the man next to her. His black haired seemed to blend into the pillow cover because all she could see was his face. Slightly opened mouth that leaked saliva and eye closed, the female couldnt help but to lean over to the sleeping figure to kiss him on the cheek. Only to be stopped when a hand reached up and poked her on the nose. She tilts her head to the side with a confused expression.

"I feel nausea..." The male groaned.

"You shouldnt have drank so much last night." Winter said with a smirk on her face. "Do you need water?"

"I need sleep." Qrow growled. "Lay next to me, I need something warm.

"Sleep you may have. I have to go." Winter said, she rolls her body to the side of the bed and climbs off the warmth of Qrow's bed. Qrow turns his body to the side and watches his naked lover but on her solider uniform.

"You know, you would look great in a mini dress with some knee high boots." Qrow purred. "With you haired tied up and purple lipstick."

"And you would look good in a suit and tie with your whiskers shaved off. But I like you just the way you are." Winter purred.

"Same." Qrow said. "So, what's the deal about the whole baby thing? And why hasn't your father called you yet?"

"These are questions I would also like to know." Winter growled. "I am terrified what my father is planinig."

"Why didn't you want to take over the company?" Qrow asked, causing Winter to stop her movement and look at Qrow. Her big robs stared at him with fear and sadness at his question.

"That's a response for another day." Winter said. She then turns around and continues to get change. The aura in the room changed from happy to sad in less than a second, and it didnt take a genius to sense it. Qrow climbed from underneath his covers to the open air of his room. He walks up behind Winter, wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her close to his body. Pressing his nose to her messy white locks, he closes his eyes and sighs. Winter couldn't help but to smile at his actions.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Oh my god." Qrow growled. Winter turns her head and watches Qrow walk out of the bedroom. He makes his way to his front door in a hurry. With a small bit of furry, he grabs the knob, then yanks the door open.

"Jimmy?" Qrow growled.

"Uh..." The older male said as his eyes scan Qrow's naked figure. "Wou-would you like to put on some pants?"

"You have the same thing, what do you want?" Qrow growled.

"I want to see Winter."

"Winter?"

"I know she is here." John said. "Please get dressed so that I can talk to both of you.

To be continued...

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: I am having thoughts whether or not to finish this story or not. Been busy with college. I love this pairing so I will keep trying. Anywa, please review and have a lovely day!**_


End file.
